Greet my sister, yuk!
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Baca aja. Intinya Minato bertemu dengan adiknya, Minako. -males bikin summary-  BACA : jangan lupa. R&R! OOC dan...Mungkin OC. Agak romance kalo gak salah. maaf kalo aka typo n gaje
1. Ngajak

HAYYY!

Bertemu lagi dengan saya D-TokTokKito. Di cerita yang ini, ceritanya Minato tinggal di asrama, terus dia menceritakan semuanya tentang Minako, sang adik tersayangnya. Minako disini, ceritanya bersekolah di Inaba. Kenapa? Lihat aja nanti. DAN disini, Minako itu misterius, ga punya ekspresi sama sekali. *Banyak juga ya perubahannya* Okeh deh, bacah ajah yah! Males bikin ginian.

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari…<p>

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

Aku tertidur di kelas, entah mengapa aku merasa ngantuk. Aku, mendapatkan mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Kakak," katanya.<p>

"Ya?" kataku.

"Aku sayang kakak lebih dari siapapun!"

"Aku juga sayang adikku lebih dari siapapun"

* * *

><p>"Ngh…" kataku molor. Aku tidur cukup singkat. <em>Hahh… coba aku bisa bertemu dia…<em>

"Minato-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aigis, yang bersebelahan denganku.

"ya, aku tak apa-apa."

* * *

><p>Makan siangpun tiba, anak-anak membuka bekalnya. Sedangkan aku? Ga tau. Bingung mau ngapain.<p>

"HeHey!" teriak Junpei.

"Hey, dude, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Junpei

"Ga tau mau ngapain."

"Ini jam istirahat! Kita harus menikmati waktu ini!" teriak Junpei.

"Ya elah, istirahat aja bangga lu.." kataku judes.

"Yaa…kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke—"

Nong Neng Neng Nong…

"Tuh kan, lu sih!" teriak Junpei.

"Gak usah teriak napa." Kataku.

"Belajar lagi deh, aghh…"

* * *

><p>Belajar…Belajar…Belajar…<p>

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba. Aku di pelajaran sejarah nguap-nguap mulu. Jadi, kalian tau kan aku kenapa? Jadi, aku langsung ke dorm. Dan memasuki kamarku.<p>

Hmm… aku bosan. Sebelum tidur… ngapain ya?

Krik…Krik…Krik…

Ngapain? Kalau bosen sebelum tidur, kagak bisa tidur ini!

"Kakak…" tiba-tiba suara datang ke pikiranku.

"AHA!" teriakku bangga, "SMS aja kali ya, si Minako? Kan dah lama ga SMS-an sama dia. dia jarang bales sih. Dasar, anak misterius. Kehilangan bokap & nyokap. Gue kemana…dia kemana… ckckck."

Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja belajar. Dan mengetik SMS untuk Minako.

Minato : Hai, Minako, apa kabar? Bagaimana di Inaba? Bagaimana sekolah Yasoinaba? Sudah lama tak bejumpa ya?

Setelah mengirim pesan itu. Aku menunggu balasnnya. 1 menit, 30 menit, 1 jam, 1 abad, 1000 abad (Readers : BUSEETTT JAHAT BANGET SI MINAKO!) setelah 1 menit, ponselku bergetar. Balasan dari Minako.

Minako : hai, kak. Aku baik-baik saja. Biasa-biasa aja. Aku jadi males sekolah. Karena banyak cowok ngerubunin aku terus, cumin karena aku cantik dan pintar. Tapi itu kata mereka lho. Ya, mungkin aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali, aku kangen denganmu.

Aku tertawa sendiri melihat balasan Minako. Singkat, padat, jelas. Aku membayangkan wajhnya yang polos itu.

Minato : haha… kau memang cantik Minako. Cuman, kamu ga punya ekspresi sih, jadi… hahaha... kangen denganku? aku juga kangen denganmu.

Semenit kemudian.

Minako : hmph. Emang aku ga punya ekspresi. Males bikin ekspresi. Mungkin aku tak pernah mengatakan ini padamu, Minato. Kau baik-baik saja?

HAH! Dia TIDAK PERNAH mengatakan itu sebenarnya. Bahkan saat masih kecil pun.

Minato : HAH! Benar juga kamu, Minako! Kamu tidak pernah menanyakan apapun kepadaku. Ok, aku baik-baik saja disini.

Aku berpikir sebentar untuk mengganti topik. AHA! Aku ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang, bagaimana kalau ajak dia kesini?

Minato : HAH! Benar juga kamu, Minako! Kamu tidak pernah menanyakan apapun kepadaku. Ok, aku baik-baik saja disini. Hey, Minako, bagaimana kalau kesini? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu itu.

2 menit kemudian

Minako : ogah, ntar aku dicari-cari sama tante geblek ini. kan dia yang menyuruhku sekolah disini.

Aku membalas

Manto *Author di injek-injek sama fans Minato* Minato : biarkan, aku yang ngomong deh sama dia.

Minako : ga pa-pa nih?

Minato : iye

Minako : oh yaudah.

Aku harus membalas apa ya? Ahah!

Tiba-tiba…

Minako : jangan ganggu aku… lagi ngerjain PR. Da.

Buseett… singkat beneeerr….

Ah, bodo ah. Yang penting aku melihat wajahnya. Aku segera pergi tidur.

-Minato's POV End-

* * *

><p>AHAH!<p>

Selesai juga… maaf ya kalo jelek, soalnya bikinnya malem-malem. WAKAK!

Namanya juga chapter 1, singkat-singkat dululah.

RnR ya! Chapter 2 tentang—baca aja!


	2. SouxMina, dan berita baik!

Haayy!

Selamat datang di chapter 2. Disini…. Baca aja… males… oh, ya sebelumnya Minako ini sifatnya misterius, ga ada ekspresi, bahkan senyum, kaget, takut pun ngga ada ekspresi. tapi baik, suka menolong dan tidak egois *PLAK! Baca (maksa) disini ada MinakoxSouji. WAKAK!

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

"Ngh…" kataku yang baru bangun tidur. "Udah pagi aja ya…" kataku pada diriku sendiri. "Sekarang hari apa sih?"

Aku melihat ke kalenderku yang berada di sebelah jendela. "Minggu."

Aku menuju ke kacaku. Melihat wajahku yang tampa ekspresi. "…"

"Minako! Cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Tante Masako dari bawah. (Readers : itu kan penyedap rasa! Author : Emang)

"Bawel" gunggamku.

"Minako! Cepat turun!" teriak tante Masako lagi.

"ya" kataku singkat, padat, jelas, akurat.

Aku turun kebawah. Aku melihat sarapannya. Aku ke meja makan. Sarapannya telur dan nasi.

"Minako! Kok, ga turun-turun sih!" teriak tante Masako yang sedang cuci apaan tau. _Dongo, ya. Orang aku disini_….

"Aku disini" kataku singkat. Tante Masako kaget melihatku tiba-tiba ada dibawah.

"Oh! Yasudah, makan sana!" perintah tante Masako.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung makan saja. Agak terlalu asin telurnya. Aku biarkan saja dari pada tante Masako bikin telur ulang.

"Minako. Mandi sana!" perintah tante Masako lagi. _Bawel banget dah sumpah…._

Aku langung ke kamar mandi. Saat mandi aku mendengar tante Masako bicara sendiri.

"Kenapa dia diem melulu ya? Mungkin aku menganggapnya seperti anak kecil."

"Emang." Kataku pelan dari kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung ke kamarku. Memakai baju. Bajuku memakai celana (lumayan) pendek berwarna putih, dan bajunya berwarna simple merah dan ada love di samping kanan atas. "Panas banget ya." Kataku sambil menatap jendela dengan wajah kosong. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

_Hakanaku tayutau sekai wokimi no te de mamottakara_

_Ima ha tad atsubasa wotatande yukkuri nemurinasai_

_Eien no yasuragini tsutsumarete love through all eternity_

_Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no konote de nemurinasai_

_Waratteta nai teta okotteta kimi no kotooboeteiru_

_Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_

(Readers : Panjang banget! Author : Ini adalah lagu dari lagu endingnya Persona 3 Portable. Readers : Wew)

Hm? Siapa itu?

Aku mengambil ponselku yang berada di atas meja belajar. Aku membukanya (karena hapeku Flip). Ternyata dari Chie-san.

Chie : hey, Minako-senpai! Maaf, aku harus membatalkan perjanjian kita, karena ada acara keluarga. Maaf ya.

Acara keluarga?

Ya, hari selasa kemarin, Chie mengajakku ke bioskop. Nonton Harry Potter. Aku menyukainya. Oh, ya. Chie itu adik kelasku.

Aku membalas pesan Chie.

Minako : ya, tidak apa-apa, Chie-san.

Semenit kemudian

Chie : makasih ya, Minako! Kau baik sekali!

Baik? Memang aku baik? Baik apanya?

Ku tutup ponselku dan menaruh di atas kasurku. Aku duduk di kursi meja belajar. Ngapain ya hari ini?

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka ponselku. Dari Minato.

"*Sigh*. Dia lagi?" kataku.

Minato : Hey, Minako! Kau sedang apa? Aku ingin kau kesini, kota abstrak Iwatodai! *Dibuang ke tempat sampah*! Jadi, aku harus berbicara dengan tante Masako itu!

"Males" gunggamku pelan.

Aku membalasnya.

Minako : aku lagi duduk. Ngapain? Gak tertarik.

Semenit kemudian

Minato : Bosen ya? Kenapa? Disini seru loh! Tapi, tempatnya rame. Kamu kenapa sih kalau bales SMS singkat-singkat banget?

Aku membalas (Author : Udah langsung aja ya! Readers : langsung apanya? Author : nanti lu bakalan ngerti deh!)

Minako : ga tau. Ga suka tempat rame. Males ngetik

Minato : ya ampun. Kamu kan udah 10 tahun ga ketemu sama aku, masa ga mau ke tempatku sih?

Minako : kamu aja yang kesini.

Minato : wah, jangan. Aku ga boleh sama kakak kelasku.

Minako : apa hubungannya sama kakak kelas?

Minato : kan aku tinggal di asrama, Minako. Aku tinggal sama 2 kakak kelas, 3 teman sekelasku, 2 adik kelas, dan satu anjing. Kata kakak-kakak kelasku, jangan keluar kota. Nanti aku takut diculik katanya. Payah banget ya?

Minako : oh, gitu. Ya.

Minato : Ya ampun, Minako. Aku dah ngejelasin panjang lebar tapi di balesnya cuman kayak gitu. Kasihan ya aku.

Minako : mendingan kita kembali ke masalah yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba…

"Minako! Ada temanmu tuh!" teriak tante Masako dari bawah pake toa.

"Toanya biasa aja dong." Kataku.

Aku segera ke bawah sambil membawa ponselku. Aku buka pintu rumah. Ternyata Souji-san.

"Oh, halo, Souji-san." Kataku tanpa ekspresi.

Dia membungkuk kepadaku. "Maaf mengganggu, Minako-senpai."

"ga papa, kenapa kamu kesini?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"U-umm…" mukanya memerah. "I-inginkah… kau… ke bi-bioskop denganku? A-aku tau ini tidak sopan, tapi… Mau?"

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"bisakah kau menunggu jawabnya 2 menit lagi?" tanyaku dingin.

"O-Oh! B-baiklah!" katanya ragu-ragu.

Aku segera membuka ponselku. Dari Minato lagi.

Minato : oh, ya. Sekali lagi, mau ga kesini? Kau akan betah disini! kau akan bertemu teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan disini. tapi, hati-hati dengan preman-preman. Jadi, Mau ga? mau ga?

Aku membalasnya.

Minako : ga tertarik.

Setelah membalas pesan Minato, aku kembali menghadap ke Souji. "Maaf menunggu." Kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Minako-senpai!" katanya. "J-jadi, maukah kau ke bioskop de-denganku-u?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Boleh." Jawabku singkat.

"B-baiklah!" katanya gugup. "_Sh-shall we go_?" katanya.

"Ok."

Baru 5 langkah aku maju menuju keluar rumah. Ponselku berbunyi lagi. "Oh."kataku kaget tanpa ekspresi. "sebentar"

"I-iya" Souji membungkuk

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu sopan kepadaku, Souji" kataku.

Souji kaget. "T-tapi, k-kau kan kakak kelasku. J-jadi harus sopan. D-dan sementara…aku—"

"*Sigh* tak apaa, Souji." Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya. Wajah Souji memerah.

Aku membuka ponselku. Dari Minato lagi.

Minato : Ah! Aku kan kangen denganmu! Kita kan saudara kembar! Katanya kamu kangen denganku. Gimana sih.

Aku membalas.

Minako : Terserah kakak aja.

Aku males dia membalas lagi. Jadi, aku balas saja itu.

Ya, aku lumayan kangen dengannya. Psh…

"Maaf menunggu lagi, Souji." Kataku dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minako-senpai."

Ponselku berbunyi lagi. "*Sigh* maaf." Kataku. "kau mau menunggu atau aku tidak usah membalas?" tanyaku.

"U-um…a-aku me-menunggu saja." Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku.

"S-sama-sama"

Aku membuka ponselku.

Minato : Ok! Aku akan berbicara dengan tante Masako, ya! Membicarakan tentang kau kesini. Ga marah kan? Kau kan adikku! Aku sangaaat kangen banget padamu!

Dia minat banget sih.

Minako : terserah. Jangan membalas.

Setelah membalas itu. Aku menengok ke Souji. "Ayo."

"O-ok."

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan, aku dan Souji berdiam-diaman. Aku tidak ingin bicara. Tapi, pada saat aku melihat wajah Souji. Dia mengerutkan alisnya sambil menunduk. Saat aku melihat matanya, sepertinya ia ingin bicara. Sebaiknya aku yang memulai percakapan.<p>

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita tonton?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

"B-bagaimana kalau H-Ha-Harry Pot-tter?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Boleh" kataku tanpa ekspresi. "Hey, Souji, mungkin ini pertanyaan yang bodoh tapi, aku suka sama siapa?" kataku iseng tanpa ekspresi. Ngga biasa-biasanya aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Hu-huh!" dia kaget. "A-a-aku…s-suka…" dia menunduk. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi, wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu." Kataku dingin.

Souji memejamkan mata dan menunduk.

* * *

><p>Kita sampai ke tujuan. Kita langsung ke penjual tiket.<p>

"Pesen tiket Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" kata Souji.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya penjual tiket.

"Dua." Kata Souji. Aku diam saja dengan wajah kosong.

"2 orang jadi tiketnya dua juta yen." Kata penjual tiket dengan senyuman jail.

"WHUUAATT!" teriak Souji. Aku diam saja. Karena aku tau mbak itu bercanda. "Y-yang bener, mba?"

"Ya ngga lah, mas" kata penjual ketek—eh, tiket dengan nada merayu. "Masa tiket bioskop ampe segitunya." Katanya sambil tersenyum merayu.

"k-kalau begitu, jadinya berapa?" Tanya Souji.

"Kalau buat mas, 400 yen aja. Kalau buat yang satunya—" penjual tiket menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan 'ngga ikhlas'. "—2.000 yen." Suaranya menjadi berubah drastis.

"Huh? Kok gitu?" Souji terbelalak.

"Karena mas ganteng!" kata penjual tiket.

"Terus, apa hubungannya?" Tanya Souji. Aku tetap diam.

"Jadi, saya murahin!"

"Ta-tapi-!"

"Ga pa-pa mas. Dari pada mas nyia-nyiain kesempatan ini."

Tiba-tiba Souji terdiam. Dia memukul meja counter-nya. "Tapi, Itu kan ga adil!" tiba-tiba Souji teriak. Aku bingung. Kenapa sampai segitunya?

Tidak usah sampai begitu, Souji. kataku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

"B-baiklah!" penjual tiket langsung melas. "H-hasilnya 5.000 yen." Katanya takut.

Souji meraba kantong celananya. Aku memegang tangannya yang sedang meraba kantongnya itu. "Tidak usah. Aku yang membayar." Kataku dingin bin tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Souji memerah. "T-tapi, Minako-sen-!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung membayar tiketnya. Dan di kasihlah tiketnya.

"Ter-terima kasih, Minako-senpai!" dia tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kataku. Tapi tak membalas senyumannya.

"Kita masih ada 30 menit lagi, ba-bagaimana kalau kita ke takoyaki stand? (Sejak kapan di Inaba ada Takoyaki stand?)

"Boleh." Jawabku.

* * *

><p>Aku dan Souji pun ke Takoyaki stand. Aku yang membayar lagi. Souji berterima kasih (Lagi). Pada saat makan takoyaki…<p>

"Hey, Souji." Panggil ku tanpa ekspresi. (Readers : tanpa ekspresi mulu dah! Minako : kan sifat gue ga punya ekspresi.)

"Y-ya? A-ada apa, M-Minako-senpai?" katanya ragu-ragu.

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa kamu dari tadi ngomongnya ragu-ragu terus?"

Souji kaget. Matanya melotot. "O-oh i-itu!" wajahnya memerah. "U-u-umm…itu….karena…ini… pertama k-kalinya…aku mengajak M-Minako-senpai…ke-k-ke-keluar…" katanya lebih ragu-ragu. Wajahnya tambah memerah.

Ya, memang benar, sih. Ini pertama kalinya Souji mengajakku keluar.

"Ya, memang. Akulah yang sering yang mengajakmu keluar. Kedengarannya memang bodoh ya."

"i-iya." Katanya.

Selesai memakan takoyaki, aku dan Souji kembali ke bioskop.

* * *

><p>"Mau beli popcorn, senpai?" tawar Souji dengan senyuman hangat *Preeet* *Author di penggal sama fans Souji*<p>

"Boleh." Kataku.

Aku dan Souji membeli popcorn. Tiba-tiba hening melanda.

"Aku mau membeli buku di Gramedia (?)" kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh! Yasudah! Kita masih mempunyai 12 menit lagi, kok." Kata Souji. Dari nadanya, dia sepertinya hanya ingin aku senang. *Sok romantis!*

* * *

><p>Aku dan Souji menuju Gramedia—bukan, toko buku. Aku membeli buku yang berjudul : cara membaca A-B-C! *Gubrak!* *Kedumplang!* *Timplang!* *Woatlak!* *Bujrag!* (?). maksudnya aku membeli buku yang berjudul : <em>My Dreams<em>(^). Aku memang suka membaca. Kali ini, Souji yang membayar. Dan kembali ke bioskop.

* * *

><p>Saat di bioskop, aku dan Souji menonton Harry Potter. Ceritanya biasa aja *Minako di tebas sama fans Harry Potter* ya, karena aku adalah aku.<p>

Film Harry Potter selesai. Kami keluar dari bioskop tersebut.

* * *

><p>Lama-lama senja-pun menjumpai kota Inaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba… aku merasa tidak enak.<p>

Aku melihat sekeliling ku. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita.

"Kenapa, senpai?" Tanya Souji.

"oh, tidak. _By the way_, terima kasih telah membayar bukuku ini." Kataku.

"Oh, sama-sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hening.

"Umm…s-senpai?"

"hm?"

"I-i-ingin…ku antar pu-pu-pulang?"

"Oh, boleh. Terserah kau saja."

"B-Baiklah!" tiba-tiba Souji langsung gembira.

* * *

><p>Aku diantar pulang sama Souji. Aku berterima kasih dan pulang ke rumah. (Ya iyalah! Orang rumahnya di depan muka!)<p>

"Minako! Tante itu cari-cari kamu tau!" teriak tante Masako ketika aku masuk ke 'rumah'.

"Hm?" oh, ya. Aku lupa bilang.

"Kamu tau ga betapa khawatirnya tante ini!" teriaknya lagi.

Berisik banget sih.

"Maaf. Aku lupa." Kataku singkat, padat, akurat, jelas.

Lagian kenapa harus khawatir? Udah tau aku udah besar.

* * *

><p>Aku langsung ke kamarku. Bosen mendengarkan omelan dari tante Masako. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari celanaku. Ternyata ada 3 pesan. Mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya pada saat jalan-jalan dengan Souji.<p>

Lalu kubuka ponselku. Dari Yosuke, Rise, dan…Minato.

Aku menghela napas. Dari dia lagi…dia lagi…

Aku membaca pesan dari Yosuke. Pesannya dikirim pada saat aku di bioskop.

Yosuke : halo, senpai. Aku…sedang bosen. Pingin ada yang menemaniku SMS. Bolehkah aku SMS-an denganmu?

Aku membalas.

Minako : oh, Yosuke-kun. Maaf aku tak sempat baca pesanmu tadi. Kalau sekarang. Boleh-boleh aja kau sms-an denganku.

Pesan terkirim

Sekarang pesan dari Rise. Pesannya dikirim pada saat aku dan Souji menuju ke rumahku.

Rise : Halo, Senpai! Kau sedang apa? Rise sedang senang nih!

Kalo seneng ngapain di sebar-sebar? Psh.. namanya juga Rise.

Aku membalas

Minako : Oh, Rise-san. Aku sedang duduk. Senang kenapa?

Pesan terkirim.

Sekarang pesan dari Minato. Pesannya dikirim semenit yang lalu. Mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya.

Minato : hey, Minako! Aku punya berita….mungkin bahagia untukku…jadi, kau katanya boleh kesini 2 HARI LAGI! Nanti, tiket keretanya tante Masako yang bayarin. Nanti, kalau sudah sampai, kau akan diberi peta kota abstrak Iwatodai dan Tatsumi Port IsLand! Jadi, cari aja tempat yang namanya Iwatodai Dorm, ya! Semoga ga kenapa-napa setelah kau kesini.

Ih, dia emang bener-bener minat.

Aku membalas.

Minako : harus 2 hari lagi ya? Ya. Terima kasih.

Tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk dari Rise.

Rise : aku dapat pacar baru lho! Namanya Kyo! Kyo doang namanya! Keren tau!

Hah, dasar Rise.

Aku memang sering curhat sama Rise ketika aku masuk sekolah Yosainaba. Kebanyakan dia yang curhat denganku. Sedangkan aku jarang.

Aku membalas

Minako : oh, hebat. Selamat ya.

Pesan terkirim

Ada pesan lagi. Dari Minato.

Minato : ya, harus 2 hari lagi. Soalnya kata tante Masako tiketnya dipesen untuk 2 hari lagi. Ya, sama-sama. Oh ya, keretanya pukul 06.30, ya!

Buset. Pagi bener.

Minako : oh.

Jawabku singkat.

Ga ada SMS lagi.

Aku mau tidur. Saatnya mengatakan 'da' kepada kota Inaba. Tapi hanya untuk sementara. Sampai jumpa, Souji, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Dan lain-lain.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>JELEK!<p>

Emang! Saya akui FF ini JELEK!

^ : Ngarang

Hah, untuk chapter selanjutnya liat aja nanti.

RnR jangan ditinggalkan :D


	3. Goodbye, My Best Friend

Hai!

Selamat datang di FF saya yang berjudul abal ini. pokoknya baca aja ya. Males. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>P3P Punya Atlus.<p>

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Keesokan harinya. Aku diberi tau oleh tante Masako kalo aku bakalan pergi ke Iwatodai besok. Dan, aku juga harus sekolah di situ. Jadi hari ini MUNGKIN adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah Yosainaba. Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada adik-adik kelasku dan teman-temanku.

* * *

><p>Aku pergi ke sekolah. Pada saat di kelas…<p>

"Bapak Kinshiro, saya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman-teman disini." Kataku dingin sambil mengangkat tangan kananku.

"Hm?" Bapak Kinshiro kaget. "Oh, baiklah. Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan guru, aku langsung kedepan. Beberapa siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik.

"Sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena telah menemani hari-hariku saat di sekolah." Kataku. "aku berbicara ini Karena, aku akan ke Iwatodai besok. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

Siswa-siswi disitu melotot.

"Apa? Pindah? Kenapa bapak tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang ini!" teriak Bapak Kinshiro.

"Ya, maaf pak. Saya baru diberitau oleh tante saya tadi pagi. Jadi mendadak." Kataku

"Sekali lagi," aku menatap teman-temannya. "Terima kasih."

Lalu aku duduk kembali. Lalu Pak Kinshiro berbicara. "Kita langsung saja kepelajaran lagi. Jadi, Bangsa Jepang dulunya adalah…" pelajaran pun berlanjut.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah pun tiba. Aku memberi pesan kepada adik-adik kelasku yang sangat dekat padaku. Setelah membari pesan, aku langsung ke lantai pertama. Souji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Naoto, Kanji, Chie dan Rise berada di loker sepatu.<p>

"Kenapa senpai memanggil kita semua?" Kata Chie.

"Berita bagus?" tanya Yosuke.

"Berita buruk?" tanya Kanji.

"Ke Mall bersama?" tanya Rise.

"Mengunjungi si Fox?" tanya Naoto.

"Berita aneh?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Souji.

"Maaf, kalian salah semua." Kataku menutup mataku. "*Sigh* maaf, untuk sekarang. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku." Kataku dengan sedikit nada sedih.

"Kenapa senpai memberitau kita ini?" tanya Rise.

"Karena," aku menatap adik-adik kelasku. "Aku harus pindah."

Mereka semua kaget. "Ap-apa?" Kata Yosuke.

"aku juga sedih harus meninggalkan kalian semua, tapi, aku terpaksa." Kataku.

"Terpaksa kenapa?" tanya Naoto.

"Karena kakakku dan tante Masako." Jawabku dingin.

"Senpai punya kakak?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"N-namanya siapa? Laki atau perempuan?" tanya Chie.

"Namanya Minato, dia laki-laki." Jawabku. Aku menutup mataku.

"Senpai mau pindah kemana?" tanya Souji.

"Aku akan pindah ke Iwatodai." Jawabku dengan nada sedikit agak cukup kurang lebih *GUBRAK!* Maksudnya, dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Senpai," kata Kanji, dia sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi," Kataku, aku mendekati Kanji. "Aku akan selalu memberi pesan padamu."

Aku melihat adik-adik kelasku yang menunduk. "Ayolah, jangan bersedih seperti itu." Kataku. "Aku akan selalu memberi kalian pesan."

"Tapi—" kata mereka. Mereka seperti ingin menangis.

"*Sniff* Senpai, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Ke Junes. A-a-aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku denganmu, senpai." Kata Naoto. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis.

"Ya, *Sniff* ki-kita harus menghabiskan waktu sebelum senpai pergi." Kata Kanji.

"A-*Sniff* aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Kepada senpai." Isak Souji.

"K-kenapa *Sniff* ini harus terjadi? *Sniff*" isak Rise.

"I-ini..*Sniff* aku…Ingin bersamamu, s-senpai." Isak Yosuke.

"Aku…*Sniff*" isak Yukiko.

"Aku tidak bisa terima ini!" kata Chie.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah takdir yang sudah di tentukan, teman." Kataku. Aku menahan tangisku.

"Tapi—" mereka menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Junes." Kataku.

"—ya…iya…" kata mereka sedih.

* * *

><p>Mereka adalah salah satu adik-adik kelasku yang sangat dekat denganku. Kenapa?<p>

Karena waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja menyiram mereka semua saat aku disuruh tante Masako menyiram tanaman. Lalu, aku meminta maaf pada mereka, mereka memaafkan. Sebagai gantinya, aku mentraktir mereka Takoyaki. Saat itulah kami dekat.

* * *

><p>Souji, Anak pintar, terlalu sopan, dan cerdik. Aku telah menjadi sahabatnya. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia adik kelas. Yang penting dia manusia. Aku sangat dekat padanya. Entah kenapa aku dekat dengannya. Sampai-sampai dia mengajakku keluar.<p>

* * *

><p>Yosuke, anak geblek, suka membuat orang tertawa. Dia menjadi orang yang tegas saat aku ada di sekolah Yosainaba. Dia menjadi teman SMS-ku. Orang suka membuatku menjadi senang ketika aku kesal dengan seseorang. Namanya juga Yosuke.<p>

* * *

><p>Chie, anak pemberani, cerewet dan atletis. Dia adalah anak terkocak yang pernah aku temui. Dia pernah mengajakku ke latihan Aikido. Aku menolak. Di juga anak yang ceria. Dan juga anak yang selalu marah-marah sama Yosuke. Chie adalah 'teman baik'ku selama ini.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukiko, anak yang pemalu, dan cantik. Berkat Yukiko, aku menjadi pintar. Karena aku selalu diajak Yukiko ke perpustakaan. Perempuan sepertinya, harus banyak yang ditiru. Karena, dia selalu memberi nasihat.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanji, anak yang kayak preman, dan baik. Dia sangat dekat padaku. Dia juga pernah mengajakku keluar. Dia juga pernah mengajakku kencan. Aku hanya ikut-ikut saja. Dia anak termalu setiap dia bersamaku yang pernah aku temui. Namanya juga Kanji.<p>

* * *

><p>Rise, anak yang selalu ceria dan tercentil. Dia selalu curhat padaku. Cerita senang, bagus, buruk, sedih, aneh, dan ga pentingpun dia cerita padaku. Dia selalu mengajakku shopping, aku hanya ikut-ikut saja. Dia pernah mengajakku ke grup date. Aku menolak. Aku terlalu misterius untuk mengikuti begituan.<p>

* * *

><p>Naoto, anak tegas, dan tertomboy. Dia selalu meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari informasi. Karena dia seorang detektif. Entah mengapa dia SELALU menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kasusnya. Dia juga anak yang baik. Dan, aku dan Naoto sering keluar bersama.<p>

* * *

><p>Menurutku, mereka adalah sahabatku sepanjang abad.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku, dan yang lain tiba di Junes. Kita duduk yang paling pojok. Tidak ada yang berbicara. mereka menangis seperti aku akan mati.<p>

"J-jadi.." Yukiko angkat bicara. "B-bolehkah aku yang pertama un-untuk meny-menyatakan perasaanku, s-senpai?" kata Yukiko.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Se-sebenarnya, Senpai adalah anak terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Kau terlalu baik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu itu." Kata Yukiko. Yukiko menunduk.

"Aku menghargai itu, Amagi. Kau juga anak tercantik yang pernah aku temui." Kataku. Yukiko tetap menunduk.

"B-bolehkah….selanjutnya aku?" kata Yosuke.

"Aku akan mendengarmu."

"A-aku, sangat menyukai senpai. T-tapi, karena senpai tidak tertarik pada siapa pun. Ak-aku jadi tidak enak. S-senpai juga orang terpintar. Sampai-sampai senpai mengajarku semua pelajaran." Kata Yosuke. Yosuke menunduk.

"Aku juga menghargai itu, Hanamura, aku juga menyukaimu. Karena kau—menurutku—orang yang tampan." kataku. Yosuke menghapus air matanya.

"Se-selanjutnya aku." Kata Naoto. Naoto berdiri.

"Sihlakan."

"Kau sangat membantuku senpai. Dalam kasus apa pun. Jika ada kau, kau selalu yang sangat membantu. A-aku sangat menghargai keberadaanmu di kota ini." kata Naoto. Naoto menunduk.

"Aku juga menghargai kau telah datang kehidupku. Kau juga memberi banyak makna dalam kasus-kasusmu itu." Kataku. Naoto duduk.

"Kalau boleh, aku." Kata Chie.

"Pasti boleh."

"W-walaupun senpai orangnya misterius, ga suka ngomong, tapi, senpai sangat baik. Tidak egois, dan suka menolong orang. Aku sangat bangga kau ada disini. Tapi…aku tidak percaya, berakhir seperti ini." air mata Chie makin banyak.

"Aku juga sangat senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, Satonaka. Kau adalah cewek yang paling pemberani yang pernah aku temui." Kataku. Chie terisak-isak.

"S-sekarang, apakah saatnya aku yang berbicara?" tanya Souji. Dia berdiri.

"Tentu saja."

"Walaupun kau kakak kelasku. Aku tetap menyukai senpai. Lebih dari siapapun. Kau orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Sama seperti perkataan Yukiko. Orang terdekat yang pernah aku temui. A-aku ingin bersamamu le-lebih lama." Souji menunduk. Air matanya makin banyak.

"Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Adik kelas tersopan yang pernah aku temui. Aku sangat bahagia kau ada di persahabatanku." Kataku. Souji duduk.

"A-aku." Kata Rise. Dia menunduk.

"Tak apa, Kujikawa."

"m-maafkan aku jika aku ada salah dengan senpai. Aku selalu mengajak senpai shopping. Walaupun senpai tidak mau. M-maafkan aku. A-aku sangat menyesal." Kata Rise. Air matanya menurun dengan deras.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau yang membuat bajuku bertumpuk-tumpuk. Bajunya pun juga lucu-lucu. Aku sangat hargai itu." Kataku. Rise menutupi wajahnya.

"S-senpai?" Kanji berdiri.

"Boleh, Tatsumi."

"Aku….mencintai senpai. Bukan suka lagi, tapi cinta. R-rasanya aku ingin menciummu sekarang. Ta-tapi, aku tau itu tidak sopan. A-aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Kanji. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hmph…kau bisa menciumku sekarang." Kataku. Semuanya kaget. Termasuk Kanji. "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu ini. aku akan mengingat ini sepanjang masa." Kataku.

Hah…ini pertama kalinya aku berkata seperti itu. Biasanya aku menolak dengan keras.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Kanji kaget.

"Ya, lakukanlah." Kataku. Aku melihat semuanya kecuali Kanji, dengan wajah 'lakukanlah'.

"B-baiklah." Wajahnya memerah. Aku berdiri.

Aku mendekati Kanji. Lalu aku memegang kedua pipinya. Dengan hangat, aku menyentuh bibir Kanji dengan bibirku. Rasanya lumayan hangat. Tidakku percaya aku benar-benar mencium adik kelasku. Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana? Puas?" tanyaku. Tanganku masih di kedua pipinya.

"U-umm…" Kanji menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Kanji menatapku. Bisa kubaca matanya, dia ingin sekali lagi. Yang benar-benar ciuman.

Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung menciumnya lagi. Kali ini, aku menaruh kedua tanganku di sekitar lehernya. Dan, kali ini, aku 'masuk' kedalam mulutnya itu. Rasanya hangat. Aku tau dia dapat melakukan ini.

Aku menciumnya dengan dalam. Begitu juga Kanji. Dia sangat menikmati waktu ini. dia memegang pinggulku. Dan menciumku balik.

Selesai ber'ciuman'. Wajah Kanji langsung memerah. Lalu dia tersenyum. Tanganku masih dilehernya. "A-a-aku…"

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"It-itu…sangat hangat…" kata Kanji. Aku mencium keningnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari Kanji. Lalu aku melihat Souji dan Yosuke. Mereka terlihat cemburu.

Aku mendatangi Yosuke. Dia terlihat sangat marah sekali. Tanpa berbicara, aku menyentuh bibir Yosuke dengan bibirku. Bibirnya kering karena amarahnya. Karenaku, bibirnya kembali basah.

Aku melepaskan bibirku darinya. Wajah Yosuke semerah tomat. "S-senpai…K-ka—"

"Aku bisa melihatmu, kau begitu marah dengan Kanji karena aku menciumnya. Jadi, aku menciummu. Aku tidak ingin kau marah." Jelasku.

"Ter-terima kasih senpai." Yosuke molotot dan mangap.

Sekarang, aku menghampiri Souji. Yang sedang berdiri. Dia terlihat sangaaaat marah. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya, dia berpikir 'mengapa aku tidak'. Ya, aku tau itu.

"Souji," panggilku. Aku memeluknya.

"S-senpaaii!" teriak Souji.

Sekali lagi, aku menyentuh bibir Souji dengan bibirku. Bibirnya begitu hangat. Aku menciumnya dalam. Lalu, dia memegang pinggulku.

Aku melepaskan bibirku darinya. Souji tersenyum. "Senpai memang sangat pintar terhadap membaca mata orang." Katanya.

Ternyata, aku benar-benar mencium adik-adik kelas cowokku. Tapi, tetap aja, ciuman Kanji masih yang terbaik.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin kalian kesal. Itu saja." Kataku.

Lalu aku melangkah mundur. Untuk melihat adik-adik kelasku. Mereka sekarang bahagia. "Aku ingin pelukan dari kalian." Aku tersenyum.

HAH! Ini adalah pertama kali aku tersenyum pada mereka.

Mata mereka molotot. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihatku tersenyum. Dengan cepat mereka memelukku dengan erat. "Untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata mereka.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dariku. "Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya." Kataku. aku melihat matahari, yang telah ingin tenggelam meninggalkan kota Inaba. "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, jangan lupa, kirim pesan." Kataku.

"Hati-hati ya senpai!" teriak mereka. Aku meninggal mereka senyuman hangat. Lalu aku pergi ke 'rumah'ku.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian tadi. Sungguh berharga untuk di ingat.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku sampai di 'rumah'ku. Lalu…<p>

"Minako, kau siap untuk besok?" tanya tante Masako.

"Sepertinya." Jawabku dingin.

"Baiklah, sana pergi beres-beres." Perintah tante Masako.

_Berisik. Aku udah tau kalau aku harus bersiap-siap_.

Tanpa abc, aku langsung kekamarku dan ber beres-beres. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Itu pasti dia.

Kubuka ponselku. Pesan dari Minato.

Minato : Hey, Minako! Kau siap untuk besok? Jangan lupa, bangun jam 06.30! karena kereta yang tersisa ke Iwatodai jam itu! Kutunggu ya! Kau datang saja hotel terdekat di Iwatodai! Aku akan pulang jam 03.45! daa!

Dia emang bener-bener mau ketemu denganku ya? Kurasa aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Andaikan aku bisa mengajak mereka semua denganku.

Aku membalas

Minako : ya, aku sedang beres-beres. Iya. Ok. Da.

Aku melanjutkan beres-beresku. Lalu mengirim pesan pada 'grup persahabatan'ku.

Minako : doakan aku selamat, ya. Sobat.

Semenit kemudian. Langsung ada 7 pesan.

Rise : Ya, Senpai! Jangan lupa kirim pesan!

Naoto : iya, akan aku doakan, Senpai. Selamat jalan.

Chie : Jangan lupa dengan kita!

Kanji : ya, senpai! Selamat jalan! Terima kasih atas yang tadi.

Yosuke : Senpai! Aku akan mengingatmu selalu! Dan juga, terima kasih atas yang tadi!

Yukiko : Aku tidak akan tidak mengirim pesan kepada senpai!

Souji : Terima kasih atas yang tadi ya senpai! Aku sangat menyayangimu!

Aku membalas.

Minako : Ya, terima kasih.

Lalu, aku membereskan baju untuk besok. Lalu aku tidur. Memimpikan mereka.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>YAHOOO!<p>

SELESAII!

Maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung. Saya tidak mewujudkan Teddie disini. Karena Teddie hanya di TV World.

Next Chapther still Minako's POV!

Don't Forget, RnR! Xd


	4. This is it

Hai!

Selamat datang di FF 'Greet my sister, yuk!' yang abstrak ini. Di chapter ini still Minako's POV. Dan juga ada Minato's POV. Kenapa? Liat aja nanti. Ok, baca aja yaakk! Ehem….ada pornonya. Kalau yang dibawah 14 tahun baca bagian itu, dijamin 'pala mu botak besok.

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Hari sudah masih sedikit gelap, aku masih tiduran di tempat tidurku. "Haaah… saatnya." Kataku.

"Minako! Cepetan! Keretanya 30 menit lagi datang!" kata tante Masako dari bawah.

"Iye..iye..bacot." kataku pelan.

"MANDI!" teriaknya.

_Berisik bener sih._

Tanpa babibu aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Aku mandi. Lalu aku memakai bajuku. Aku memakai jeans yang dibelikan Rise. Dan atasanya Tank Top putih-biru yang diberikan Chie karena sudah kekecilan.

Aku turun kebawah. Aku melihat tante Masako yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau siap?" tanyanya.

Aku diam saja.

"Selamat jalan ya." Katanya.

Aku keluar dari 'rumah'. Saat baru mau jalan, kudengar dari 'rumah'' itu… "HOREE! AKU SENDIRI!"

Cih….aku juga senang tidak ada dia lagi.

Aku segera ke Yosainaba Station. Aku di berikan tiket yang telah dipesan oleh tante Masako. (emang bisa?*Maaf saya anak norak yang ga pernah naik kereta*)

Tiba-tiba ponselku bunyi. Ada 8 pesan.

Kanji : Senpai, aku menyukaimu—mencintaimu. Selalu. selamat jalan ya! Hati-hati.

Naoto : Senpai, I miss u. semoga tidak kenapa-napa.

Souji : Senpai, semoga senang disana. Selamat jalan!

Rise : Senpai! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu! Selamat jalan!

Yosuke : Senpai, aku akan belajar lebih giat! Hati-hati ya!

Yukiko : Senpai, aku akan mengirimmu pesan. Selalu. Semoga tidak apa-apa dalam perjalanan.

Chie : Senpai! Aku akan mengikuti Aikido demimu! Semoga betah disana!

"Hahaha…" tawaku sendiri pada saat melihat pesan-pesan dari temn baikku. Lalu, ku balas:

Minako : Ya, terima kasih. Kalian memang terbaik :)

Lalu, kulihat 1 pesan yang belum ku baca. Dari Minato.

Minato : Minako! Siap ga? Semoga kenapa-napa. Eh, maaf ya. Aku bakalan pulang malam. Soalnya teman-temanku dan aku ingin ke… mana? ga tau. Ya. Maaf ya! Miss U :)

Minako : Ya, kurasa begitu. Oh, yaudah. Ya. Pray for me. :)

* * *

><p>Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan music untuk menunggu kereta datang. 15 menit telah berlalu. Kereta menuju Iwatodai datang. Aku segera masuk dan duduk.<p>

Suasana di kereta itu sangat tenang. Ada yang tidur, baca Koran, beol (Wew), melihat jendela. Tiba-tiba…

"PELANGI PELANGI! ALANGKAH BUTETMU! WARNANYA BUSET DAH! BUTEK KAYA YANG NYANYI!" suara bocah kecil teriak mengganti suasana.

Semua penumpang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Bocah itu langsung ngumpet ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar bocah." Kataku.

Lagi-lagi…suasana di kereta tenang. Tiba-tiba…

"LIHAT KEBUNKU! PENUH DENGAN KOTORAN! ADA YANG IJO! DAN ADA YANG PUTIH! SETIAP HARI, KUJILAT SEMUA! KOTORAN BAU, 'MUANYA BIKIN ENEK!" teriak bocah cewek.

Lagi-lagi semua penumpang terganggu dengan gangguan anak kecil. Ibunya langsung menonjok anaknya (BUSET KEJAM BENER!) Ibunya langsung menjewer anaknya.

"Berisik, yak." Kataku dingin.

"M-maaf ya. Anak saya memang radang sepi (?) jadi dia kejang-kejang kalau suasana sepi. (?)" kata ibunya.

"Oh, ya." Kataku dingin.

Sekali lagi suasana sepi di kereta. Tiba-tiba…

"NINA BABI! OOH NINA BABI! KALO NGGA JADI BABI NANTI JADI KERA!" teriak bocah cewek dan cowok duet.

Tiba-tiba penjaga disitu mengeluarkan kedua anak itu pada saat kereta berjalan dan anak itu mati. (GILA!) penjaga disitu menyuruh diam kedua anak itu. Kedua anak itu langsung kalem.

"DISINI GA BOLEH ADA YANG BERISIK LAGI!" teriak penjaga disitu.

Kalem.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu. Aku, seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan Mp3 playerku. Kereta berhenti di Iwatodai. Aku keluar dari kereta. Ada banyak orang diluar sana.

* * *

><p>"Hm…" aku bingung sendiri. Lalu, ada petugas yang menyiapkan peta Iwatodai dan Tatsumi Port Island. "Oh, ya. Minato bilang nanti dikasih peta."<p>

Aku melihat-lihat peta tersebut untuk mencari hotel. Lalu, aku melihat hotel 'Shirakawa Boulevard'. "Hmm…kedengarannya biasa aja." Kataku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Aku mengikuti peta ke hotel yang bernama Shirakawa Boulevard itu. Lalu, sampailah aku di hotel tersebut. Dari luarnya ada tembok ga jelas yang dihiasi warna ping menor. Tanpa berpikir apapun aku masuk ke hotel.<p>

**Yang di bawah dari 14 tahun, ga boleh baca bagian ini. Porno. Kalau baca, dijamin pantatmu ilang besok.**

"Selamat datang!" teriak seseorang. Lalu, aku melihat cewek yang di sampingku. Dia memakai baju bunny putih hot yang berarti 'playboy'. Dan menggunakan bando kelinci. "Welcome to Shirakawa Boulevard! Apakah kamu sendiri disini?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" aku memasang pandangan aneh sejak melihat baju bunny aneh itu. "Ya. Aku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menumpang tidur disini. Tidak lama." Kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah kamu punya cowok?" katanya riang lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kok, ga punya?" tanyanya. Sekarang dia memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ga tertarik." Jawabku singkat, padat, jelas, akurat + tanpa ekspresi.

"O-ooh…baiklah." Katanya. Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau bisa tidur di kamar 212." Tiba-tiba mukanya riang lagi. "Kau akan menyukainya!"

"Terima kasih." Kataku. Dia memberi kuncinya dan aku ke kamar. "Oh, ya." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Di lantai berapa?" tanyaku dingin. Maksudnya dingin 'dingin'. (ya pokoknya begitu ya.)

"Di lantai 2." Katanya sambil tersenyum genit.

Tanpa membalas apapun, aku langsung ke lantai 2.

Pada saat dilantai 2. Aku melihat banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang mesra-mesraan. Dan juga ada yang minum bir, alcohol, sampe ada yang makan sekoteng (?). banyak cowok yang menatapku dengan tatapan nakal.

Aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku segera ke kamarku. Saat membuka kamar…

"Hey, lady." Kata cowok menggodaku.

"What?" aku memandangnya dingin.

"Mau jalan ga? Aku traktir deh. Kemanapun, dimanapun, beli apapun. Aku bersedia." Katanya lagi.

Aku masuk ke kamar. Tapi, aku membukanya sedikit untuk melihatnya. "Ga tertarik." Langsung kututup pintunya.

Aku langsung menaruh koperku di dekat kasur. Aku melihat isi ruangan. "Ih, cewek banget." Kataku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendorongku ke kasur. "ah…" kagetku tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat datang di kamarku." Kata cowok yang mendorongku. Dia hanya memakai handuk aja. Body-nya berotot. Dia biasa aja, Menurutku. "Mumpung kau sendiri. Mari kita lakukan." Katanya.

Aku, yang tiduran di kasur empuk dan halus. Cowok itu berada dia atasku. "Siap?" katanya menggoda. Wajahnya tepat berada di atasku. Aku masih saja ngga ada ekspresi.

Aku bingung. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Oh, I get it." Aku baru sadar bahwa hotel ini hotel untuk nge-'itu'. Cih, orang yang seperti aku, mana ada yang tertarik.

"Jadi,?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ga tertarik." Kataku dingin.

"Kenapa? Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan. Aku hebat di ranjang." Katanya menggoda. Mulutnya hampir sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirku. "Ayolah." Katanya lagi.

"Dibilangin ga tertarik." Kataku tanpa ekspresi meskipun mulutnya 'hampir' sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirku. "Now, sebelum aku marah. Please get off from me. If I angry, you will regret it." Kataku. Aku ingin mendorongnya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak mau.

Tanpa membalas perkataanku, dia langsung menciumku. Dia menciumku dalam. Tanpa membalas ciumannya, aku langsung mendorongnya. "Ugh, sudah kubilang jangan dekati aku." Kataku dingin.

"Oh, ayolah." Katanya sekali lagi. "Hmm… jangan bilang kau tidak pernah.."

"Memang." Jawabku dingin. "Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku menonjokmu." Kataku.

"Cih, bitch. Masa gitu doing ga mau." Katanya.

Bitch? He just called me bitch?

"You're dead." Kataku dingin.

Dengan segera aku menonjoknya keras. Pipinya merah. "*BLURGH*"

"Keluar!" teriakku.

Dengan segera dia keluar dari kamarku. Didepan pintu, dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Yang berarti 'f'.

"Cih.." aku mengelap bibirku yang telah dicium olehnya. "Disgusting. Sebaiknya aku ganti baju sebentar." Kataku.

**Nah, ini masih boleh. Yang dibawah 14 tahun ga papa baca bagian ini.**

* * *

><p>Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju biasa, atasannya kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek hitam (B.G.M : Black &amp; Yellow)<p>

Lalu, aku tiduran di kasurku. Ada satu pesan di ponselku.

Minato : Hei, Minako. Kau dimana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa bertemu denganmu besok. Soalnya kalo nanti malem nanti kemaleman. Ok? GBU :D

Aku membalas.

Minako : Aku menginap di hotel Shirakawa Boulevard. Sebenarnya, ya. Ok, aku mengerti.

1,7 menit kemudian.

Minato : WHAT! Itu kan hotel menjijikan yang biasanya buat nge-'itu' tau! Adoohh…memang sih, di Iwatodai hanya hotel itu yang ada. Pokoknya jangan sampe dirayu.

Aku membalas.

Minako : Ya, aku tau. Iya apa? Aku tadi dirayu.

Minato : WTF! KAU DIRAYU! Jangan-jangan…kau nge-'itu'?

Minako : No the hell way, tadi aku itu ke kamarku dan ada seorang cowok menciumku. Lalu, kutonjok dia. Selesai.

Minato : MotherFu*ker! Kau tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak punya cupang kan?

Minako : Ya, ngga. Jangan bales.

Kututup ponselku. Lalu, aku tidur.

_Senpai! Kita ikut Aikido yuk!_

_Senpai! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan!_

_Senpai, aku ingin kencan denganmu._

_Aku ingin menunjungi si Fox. Mau ikut senpai?_

_Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu, senpai._

_Bisakah senpai ajarin aku matematika?_

_Senpai! Aku mau shopping, ikut yuk!_

Baru satu hari udah kangen sama mereka.

Aku telah tidur 1 abad. (WHAT!) aku telah tidur 3 jam. Lama juga ya? Aku juga cape sih.

**No, no, NO! ini juga tidak boleh dibaca. Porno! Kalau baca, dijamin alat reproduksi kalian meleleh! (?)**

* * *

><p>Saat aku bangun, ada 2 cowok disamping kiri dan kananku. "Hm?"kataku bingung.<p>

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga." Kata cowok di kiriku.

"Jangan bilang kita akan lakukan itu." Kataku dingin plus tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika kau minta." Kata cowok di kananku.

"Dari mana kalian masuk?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dari hatimu." Goda kedua cowok itu.

Kedua cowok itu mulai membuka bajuku. Aku tidak memakai bra. Jadi, kelihatan 'wew' ku. Langsung kutampar kedua tangan mereka. "Jangan macam-macam denganku." Kataku dingin.

"Ayolah." Kata cowok kiriku.

"Kita hebat di ranjang." Kata cowok kananku.

Tanpa abc, langsung kutonjok mereka. "Jangan macam-macam denganku."

Kedua cowok itu langsung pergi meninggalkan jari tengah mereka.

"Dasar cowok." Kataku.

**Ini baru boleh.**

* * *

><p>Lalu, kulihat ponselku. Ada 2 pesan.<p>

Yukiko : Senpai, bagaimana keadaannya?

Kanji : Senpai, kau tidak apa-pa?

Aku membalas Yukiko.

Minako : Aku baik-baik saja.

Lalu, aku membalas Kanji.

Minako : I'm Alright.

Kututup ponselku, dan melihat jam. "Jam 12. Lama bener." Kataku dalam hati. "Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja."

* * *

><p>Aku mengganti bajuku sama yang tadi. Aku keluar kamar. Seperti biasa, banyak cowok yang memandang nakal kepadaku.<p>

Aku keluar dari norak-looking hotel. Orang-orang disekitarku bingung. Mungkin karena aku menginap disana. Cih, siapa peduli.

Aku berjalan ke tempat yang bernama Naragaki Shrine. disana, banyak anak-anak sedang bermain disana. Terlalu membosankan.

Selanjutnya, aku ke tempat yang bernama Iwatodai Station. Ada Takoyaki Stand, restoran bernama Wild Duck Burger. Lalu, aku keatas. Ada restoran Hagakure, Sweet shop. Lalu aku lihat keatas. Ada apa tuh namanya? Ga jelas. (*Alias lupa*) Dan ada tempat manga.

Saat aku turun kebawah, tiba-tiba kepalaku keleyengan. Jadinya, aku menabrak seseorang. "Ah.." kagetku tanpa ekspresi.

Orang yang tabrak itu menatapku. "Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat." Katanya.

Aku memegang keningku. "Ah, maaf." Kataku. Pusingku makin bertambah.

Orang itu memegang kedua pundakku. "Hei, kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Ngh, aku...tidak apa-apa." Kataku. "By the way, maaf." Kataku.

Dia terlihat lebih tua dariku. Dia memakai baju cokelat muda, memakai celana hitam, dan memakai kupluk atau topi bennie berwarna hitam. Jadi, aku membungkuk kepadanya.

"Hati-hati." Katanya.

"I..ya.." tiba-tiba, pusingku bertambah berat. Sepertinya seperti seribu jarum menusuk otakku. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku terjatuh dan ditahan oleh orang tadi.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya yang sambil memegangku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku telah hilang kesadaranku.

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

Hmm...bagaimana keadaan Minako, ya?

"Hei, Minato. Kau ingin ke Wild Duck Burger bersamaku?" tanya Junpei. "Aku juga mengajak Yuka-tan, Ai-chan, Fuuka-tan, Mitsuru-senpai, dan Akihiko-san."

"Kok, banyak banget?" tanyaku.

"Ya, hari inikan kita mau jalan-jalan, bego!" katanya. "Jadi, aku yang men-traktir kalian!"

"Oh, tumben." Kataku.

"Hei, Minato-kun." Kata Yukari yang baru masuk dari kelas. "Kau ikut kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Balasku. "Kau?" tanyaku.

"Ya iyalah." Katanya.

Hening.

"Yaudah, hari ini aku ada ekskul. Da." Yukari meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya, aku ingin mengerjakan PR BUANYAK banget. Da." Junpei meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya…sepertinya hari mau hujan. Sebaiknya aku ke asrama duluan." Aku meninggalkan kelas.

Ternyata, apa yang terjadi? Ngga ujan. Jadi, karena saking panasnya, aku langsung ke asrama dan mengganti bajuku. Lalu, aku turun ke lounge.

"Minato, hari ini panas banget ya?" tanya Junpei.

Lho? Kok tiba-tiba dia disini? Bukannya dia ngerjain PR? Idiot.

"Ga kerasa hari udah mulai gelap. Mendingan kita cepet-cepet ke Wild Duck Burger." Usul Mitsuru.

"Woah, senpai! Aku tidak sabar ya?" goda Yukari.

"B-bukan, tapi, lebih cepat lebih baikkan?" kata Mitsuru.

"Kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Ken.

"Ke Wild Duck Burger. Mau ikut Ken-kun?" tawa Fuuka.

"Nah, I'll pass. Banyak PR. Terus musti latihan nari." Jawabnya.

"Woah, Ken-kun. Ini pertama kalinya kau pake English Language." Kata Fuuka.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus bergegas. Da." Ken ke kamarnya.

"Hei, mana Shinji?" tanya Akihiko.

"Sejak kapan Ken nari?" tanya Junpei.

"Sejak jaman bahala." Kataku.

Semua orang yang disitu langsung teriak.

"M-Minato-kun! Kau membuat terkejut aja sih." Kata Yukari.

"Jantungku ilang entah kemana. Saking kagetnya." Kata Fuuka.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku beneran teriak." Kata Mitsuru.

"Kalian tidak sadar kalau Minato-san disini?" kata Aigis.

"T-tidak." Kata Junpei. GOUBLOK! Dia kan bilang 'Minato, hari ini panas banget ya' ke gue. Bego.

"Tolol lu, Ju. Tadikan lu dah liat gue." Kataku dingin.

"Hei, Shinji mana?" tanya Akihiko lagi.

"Minato-san. Menurutku Junpei-san bukan tolol lagi. Dia telah kehilangan otaknya." Maki Aigis.

"Shinji mana? Woy!" teriak Akihiko.

"Yup, benar. Namanya juga Stupei." Ejek Yukari.

"Hei! Itu penghinaan! Aku itu Ace Detective!" marah Junpei.

"More like Stupei, Ace Defective!" ejek Mitsuru.

"Wh—Senpai! Ini pertama kalinya kau menghinaku!" Junpei tambah marah.

"Hello! Shinji manaa?" tanya Akihiko.

"Makanya, belajar. Nanti pasti ngga bakalan dipanggil Stupei lagi." Kataku.

"Hey, by the way, Mitsuru-senpai. Besok mau shopping ngga?" tawar Yukari.

"Sh-shopping? Ak-aku tidak pintar dalam hal itu." Mitsuru blushing.

"Tak apa, aku akan memilih baju-baju keren untuk senpai." Yukari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Shinji manaaa? Hello! Ada yang dengar aku?" kata Akihiko.

"Aku boleh ikut?" kata Fuuka.

"Tentu saja." Kata Yukari.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita nonton aja?" tawar Junpei.

"Ih, nonton sama Junpei. Nanti nonton bokep yang ada." Kataku sinis.

"betul." Kata Aigis.

"Hey, itu benar! Ehh…" Junpei keceplosan.

"Tuh kan, bener." Kataku dan Aigis.

"Is anybody hear me! Where's Shinji!" Tanya Akihiko lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

"mendingan kita balik ke masalah Ken." Kata Aigis.

"Oh, ya. Ken-kun nari apa ya?" tanya Yukari.

"Nari Jaipong." Tebak Fuuka.

"Nari Ingus." Kata Junpei. "Emang ada?"

"Nari Picik-picik." Pikir Aigis.

"Nari Comberan." Junpei frowning.

"Ugh, ada dengar gua ga sih! Shinji mana!" kesal Akihiko.

"Nari do'a." tebakku.

"Apaan tuh nari do'a?" tanya Yukari.

"Ya, jadi nari sambil do'a gitu. Jadi, nari hip-hop sambil nyanyi 'SIAPA YANG CINTA, PADA NABI-NYA, PASTI BAHAGYA DALAM HIDUPNYA!' gitu." Kataku sambil mem-praktekan-nya.

"Oh, gitu. Model baru tuh" Yukari mengerti.

"Kalau menurutku, dia nari poco-poco." Kata Mitsuru.

"Menurutku, dia nari 'MANA SHINJI'!" Kata Akihiko.

"lebih tepatnya, dia itu nari cebok." Tebak Yukari.

"*Woof*" Koromaru menggonggong.

"Tolong di—" kata-kata Mitsuru terpotong.

"Yes, Koromaru bilang 'ini kapan ke Wild Burgernya? Bego lu semua'." Aigis menerjemahkan.

"Oh, iya." Yukari teringat.

"Kita yang mau kesana, kita yang lupa." Junpei teringat.

"Astaga, dari tadi gue ga ditanggepin mulu." Keluh Akihiko.

"Wew, Koromaru hebat. Dia tau kata 'bego'." Kejut Mitsuru.

"Dasar anjing sialan." Kataku. Aku langsung di gigit. "WADOW!"

"Makanya, Minato-san, jangan macam-macam dengan Koromaru-san." Kata Aigis.

"Iya, aku menyesal." Kataku.

"Udah, ayo cepetan!" ujar Yukari, Junpei, dan Mitsuru.

"Iye." Jawabku, Fuuka, Aigis.

"*Bark*"

"Tau ah." Kata Akihiko.

* * *

><p>Saat di Wild Duck Burger…<p>

"Hei, kalian mau apa?" tanya Junpei.

"Kenapa semua awal percakapan selalu Junpei, sih?" tanya Fuuka.

"Mang napa?" Junpei men-death glare Fuuka. Fuuka menciut.

"Aku mau burger, kentang, dan es jeruk." Kataku.

"Aku mau oli, sisa-sisa kaca pecah, bensin, minyak goreng, besi, dan silet." Kata Aigis.

"Ambil noh, di rumah Eyang lu." Ejek Junpei. Aigis langsung menodong senapan shotgun nya. Junpei menciut.

"Aku mau jengkol, pete, sama jahe." Kata Mitsuru.

"Ambil noh, di tukang sayur. 'SAYUUUR'" ejek Junpei. Mitsuru langsung mem-Bufudyne Junpei. Junpei beku. Ingusnya pun juga beku.

"Aku mau daun papaya, bangke tikus, sama kunyit asem." Kata Fuuka.

"Ambil noh, di jalanan." Ejek Junpei. Fuuka langsung menimpuk Junpei pake wajan sampe bolong. Kepala Junpei langsung menonjol gede.

"Aku mau sup kotoran, ingus, upil, dan pantat bayi." Kata Yukari.

"Ambil noh, di bagian-bagian bayi. Termasuk pantat, alat reproduksinya, dan bulu idungnya." Ejek Junpei. Yukari langsung meng-injek-injek, melempar, menonjok, menampar, menendang, meng-smack down Junpei.

"*woof*"

"Kata Koromaru-san 'aku mau susu ibu, ikan biar kesedek, dan beol anjing lain.'" Aigis menerjemahkan.

"Aku mau makan makanan yang bernama 'MANA SHINJI!'?" teriak Akihiko.

"Mana gue tau." Jawab kita semua kecuali Koromaru dan Akihiko.

"ASTAGA! DARI TADI GUE NANYA DAN JAWABANNYA ITU? TOBAT! TOBAT KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Akihiko.

"Berisik ya." Mitsuru men-death glare Akihiko. Akihiko langsung nyiut.

"Kayaknya yang normal cuman gue deh." Kataku.

"Iya, ya." Kata mereka semua. "kalau begitu aku memilih yang sama seperti dia."

"Waiter!" Junpei melambaikan tangan.

Waiter datang. "Mau pesen apa?"

"burger 6, kentang 6, dan es jeruk 6." Kata Junpei.

"Ok." Waiternya pergi.

34 jam kemudian *GEPLAK!* 2 menit kemudian. *Wew* 1,5 jam kemudian. Semuanya disajikan di meja.

"Hayo, Junpei bisa traktir makanan yang naujubileh begini?" goda Yukari.

"Em-emang berapa bon-nya?" Tanya Junpei takut.

"Ini." Si Waiter member bon-nya ke Junpei. Junpei langsung nganga 12 meter keatas. Bau mulutnya kaya antara : kandang babi, bokong sapi, ketek bapaknya, atau memang bau mulutnya Junpei begitu.

"No way, mama." Keluh Junpei.

"Aku mau liat dong." Mitsuru melihat bon-nya. Dia mah senyum-senyum aja. "Hasilnya 5.000.000 Yen."

"WHAT!" Semuanya termasuk Koromaru & Aigis kecuali aku, Mitsuru dan Junpei cengo, melongo, mangap 20 meter keatas.

"Em-emang 1 ketang b'rapa?" tanya Yukari.

"Kentang….30.000 yen." Jawab Mitsuru.

"WHAT!" Semuanya termasuk Koromaru & Aigis kecuali aku, Mitsuru dan Junpei cengo, melongo, mangap 20 meter keatas lagi.

"K-Kalo burger?" tanya Aigis.

"Burger…50.000 Yen." Jawab Junpei melas.

"WHAT!" lagi-lagi semuanya termasuk Koromaru & Aigis kecuali aku, Mitsuru dan Junpei cengo, melongo, mangap 20 meter keatas.

"E-e-e-es j-jeru-uk?" tanya Fuuka gugup."

"70.000" jawab Mitsuru singkat.

Semua tepar di tempat.

"PROTES! PROTES!" Junpei bangkit lagi.

"DEMO! DEMO! DEMO!" Yukari, Aigis dan Akihiko bangkit juga.

"CEBOK! CEBOK! CEBOK!" bapaknya Author numpang teriak.

"Cih, kalo Junpei ga mau, gue aja yang bayar." Kataku.

"Wede…orang kaya." Kata Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Yaudah, nih." Aku memberikan 5.000.000 yen ke Junpei. "Ikhlas tuh gue."

"Y-yang bener nih, bro?" kata Junpei.

Aku mengangguk. "UDAH SEMUANYA MAKAN YA!"

"WOKE!"

Semuanya langsung makan dengan rakusnya.

Setelah menghabiskan semuanya…

"Buset, gue kenyang banget, men." Kata Akihiko

"Sama." Kata semuanya.

"Udah, yuk. Pulang." Usul Mitsuru.

"Ayo." Kata semuanya.

"Kenapa kita semua kenyang? Padahal cuman makan kentang, burger, sama es jeruk doang." Kata Aigis.

"Tau nih, eror nih perut." Kata semuanya.

Kita semuapun ke asrama. Pas di asrama, semuanya langsung bla-blas. Maksudnya, langsung ketiduran saking kekenyangannya. Ada yang di sofa, di lantai, di tempat sampah, di wastafel, sampe ada yang di toilet. DAN juga ada yang di atap asrama. (buset ampe ke situ-situ)

Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaan Minako, ya? Oh, Shit. Aku belum ngasih tau ke semuanya tentang Minako.

-End Minato's POV-

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

"Ngh…" aku terbangun. Aku berada di suatu tempat seperti kamar. Aku di kasur. Aku melihat orang yang tadi kutabrak. "Oh…"

"Hm? Oh, kau sudah bangun." Katanya. "Kau tadi kehilangan kesadaran ya?"

"Mmm…mungkin." Jawabku.

"Memang kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing berat." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh…"

Hening.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu, aku—"

"Aku dimana?" tanyaku memotong perkataannya.

"Kau di kamarku. Tadi, pada saat kau pingsan, kubawa kau kesini." Katanya.

"Kau…menggendongku?" tanyaku.

"Ya, banyak orang yang menatapku." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Oh, ya. Maaf aku telah memotong perkataanmu. Silahkan lanjutkan." Kataku.

"Sebenarnya. Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shinjiro Aragaki." Katanya.

"Minako Arisato." Balasku dingin.

"A-Arisato?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Kau…dari keluarga Arisato?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Orang yang bernama Shinjiro itu keluar dari kamar.

Memang ada yang special tentang Arisato?

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>-Shinjiro's POV-<p>

Arisato? Benarkah dia Arisato?

Aku turun kebawah. Kulihat anak-anak bodoh tidur dimana-mana. Lalu, kulihat Minato yang sedang ngorok di atas meja.

"Hei…Minato. Bangun. Ada hal penting." Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Minato.

"Ngroookkk…Ngh…nape seh?" katanya. Dia kayaknya ngigo.

"Minato. This is the hell serious." Kataku.

Lalu Minato bangun. "Kenapa, senpai?"

"Kau harus ikut aku." Kataku. Aku langsung menyeretnya.

"Mang ada apa seh!" katanya sedikit teriak.

"Diem."

-End Shinjiro's POV-

* * *

><p>WAHOOO!<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga, tenan! Jelek, ya? Saya akui, iya. Pokoknya : RnR Xp


	5. Cepet! Cepet ga! Kalo ngga ku mati!

Widiwiwww!

Kembali lagi di FF abal & abstrak. Kok belum ada yang nge-review ya? Glek. Cerita disini… seperti biasa, baca aja. WOKE! LANGSUNG SAJA!

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

"Seennppaaaaiii! KENAPEE SEEEHH!" Teriakku. Orang lagi enak-enak tidur dibangunin. Di seret pula.

Malam ini malam yang paling bego. Pertama, kita semua kecuali Ken dan Shinjiro ke Wild Duck Burger. Tapi, kita malah ngobrol-ngobrol ngga jelas. Kedua, Akihiko ngomong ngga ditanggep-tanggepin. Ketiga, aku mesen makanan yang normal sendiri, yang lainnya ngga bener. Malah mereka ikut-ikutan mesen makanan sepertiku. Keempat, kita semua kenyang hanya makan kentang, burger, dan es jeruk dan beralasan perutnya error.

Sumpah, bener-bener malam yang bego.

"Berisik banget sih." Katanya dingin. "Kita harus ke kamarku."

Sampai di depan kamar Shinjiro senpai. Sebelum Shinjiro membuka pintunya…

"Ini sangat unbelievable, Arisato." Katanya. "I-ini…aku sampe kaget tau ga!"

"Ga mau tau." Kataku dingin. Muka aut-autan begini ditambah ngantuk diajak ngomong. "Sekarang aku tanya, ada apa sih?"

Shinjiro membuka pintunya. Lalu kita masuk, dan Shinjiro kaget sendiri. "Huh! Tadi dia ada disini! Dimana dia?" katanya panik.

"'dia'? apa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' ini?" tanyaku.

"Di-dia…dia…" Shinjiro menunduk. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku. "liat aja nanti."

Kalian pasti tau apa yang dibenakku ini, siapa 'dia' ini? tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengusulkan ke command room.

"Command room? Memang dia ada di situ?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Ya, mungkin aja. Mungkin si 'dia' ini ada di situ." Kataku.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Shinjiro langsung menyeretku ke command room. Saat di depan command room…

"Siap?" tanya Shinjiro.

"memang ada apa seh!" tanyaku ketus.

Shinjiro membuka command room. Dan…

-End Minato's POV-

* * *

><p>-Minako's POV-<p>

Aku menatap computer segede alaihim ini tanpa ekspresi. Ini dimana sih? Kenapa makhluk bernama Shinjiro itu kaget dengan nama Arisato ini? Apakah…jangan-jangan ini asrama yang disebut oleh Minato? Cih, banyak nanya.

"Memang ada apa seh!" seseorang berteriak.

"That voice…" aku keget tanpa ekspresi.

Orang yang bernama Shinjiro itu membuka pintu ruangan besar ini dan…

-end-

LHO LHO LHOOO…Saking tegangnya sampe di-end-in. apakah yang terjadi?

"Kakak?" aku melotot.

"M-Minako!" Minato kaget. "Minakooo!" Minato berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. "Kau benar-benar kesini! Oh, aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat kangen denganmu!"

Aku membalas pelukannya. "Ya, kita kan saudara…kembar pula." Kataku.

Minato menatapku sambil tersenyum hangat. "Minako…"

Aku balas senyumannya. "Minato…" aku mencium pipinya. "Buset kak, penuh dengan iler pipimu itu."

"Huh?" Minato meraba pipinya. "Oh…i-iya…hehehe…" wajah Minato sedikit memerah. Lalu dia mengelap pipinya. "Hei, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum, Minako."

"Haha…memang." Kataku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

Aku memeluknya. Dan dia juga memelukku. Lalu, aku melihat dari celah pelukan Minato, ada seseorang disitu. Banyak. Lalu aku berbisik kepada Minato. "Itu siapa?"

Mendengar perkataanku, Minato langsung menegok kebelakang. "Heeiih….He-Heeii!" Minato kaget. Aku diam saja.

"It-itu s-siapa, Minato-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pendek coklat memakai piama seperti daster pendek hampir sepantatnya berwarna pink cerah.

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya, aku belum kasih tau kalian, ya?" Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Di-dia cantik, bro." kata seorang pemuda memakai topi besbol yang kelihatan botak memakai singlet putih dan bokser yang berwarna putih dan ada lope lope ngga jelas.

Cantik? Ngga ah.

"Ya…dia sebenarnya adikku." Kata Minato sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Adikmu? Kami tidak tau kau punya adik." Kata perempuan yang seperti wanita berambut merah panjang dan memakai piama yang hampir sama seperti pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu tapi berwarna merah tua.

"Ya," Minato tersenyum. Lalu dia berbisik kepadaku. "Perkenalkan diri sana."

Aku berjalan 3 langkah ke depan (kaya paskibra. Pikir Author) menatap mereka-mereka yang memasang pandangan 'huh'. "Arisato Minako." Aku membungkuk ke mereka.

"Simpel banget." Bisik si rambut cokelat ke si rambut merah.

"Ya, dia itu adikku. Adikku tersayang. Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Jelas Minato.

"K-kalian saudara tiri?" tanya pria berambut silver yang mukanya ya…tampan menurutku tapi ngga ganteng-ganteng amat lah memakai piama putih sambil mengangkat alis kanannya yang bermaksud bertanya.

"Bukan, kita saudara kembar." Kata Minato.

"Kok, dia bisa jadi adikmu? Kan dia kembar." Kata si pemakai topi besbol.

"Ya, sebenarnya kita berbeda 3 menit. Aku yang brojol duluan. Baru Minako ini. Ya, kata ibu kita, kita tetap saudara kembar." Kataku.

"Wew, keren." Si pemakai topi besbol terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku mempunyai saudara kembar yang cantik seperti dirinya." Kata pemuda berambut pirang memakai baju sekolah…mungkin sekolah Gekku itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu, namaku Fuuka Yamagishi. Senang bertemu denganmu!" kata pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku memakai piama seperti daster panjang yang kelihatannya sangat pas dengannya berwarna hijau dan ditengahnya ada gambar teddy bear ga jelas.

"Ak-aku Yukari Takeba." Kata rambut cokelat.

"Aku Mitsuru Kirijo." Kata si rambut merah. (Kenapa Minako selalu memanggil orang asing dari warna rambutnya, sih? Tanya Author.)

"Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you." Kata si rambut silver.

"I'm Junpei Iori. You're hot baby." Kata pemuda memakai topi besbol.

"Sekali lagi, aku Shinjiro Aragaki." Kata Shinjiro

"Aku Aigis. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kata si rambut pirang.

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"Umm…ada satu pertanyaan dariku." Minato crossed his arms. "Sejak kapan kalian ganti baju?"

"OH!" semuanya kaget kecuali Shinjiro. "Ya, gimana ya. Kami juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba ganti baju. Kan sesuai dengan kemauan Author."

"Oh, begitu." Kata Minato.

Hening.

"Ya, Minako." Minato menepuk pundak kananku. "baju-bajumu mana?"

Fuck. Kopernya masih di hotel Shirakawa Boulevard bodoh itu.

"Shit. Kak, koperku masih di hotel bodoh itu." Kataku.

"H-h-hotel?" kata Junpei.

"B-bodoh?" kata Yukari.

"Jangan-jangan..." Fuuka memegang dadanya.

"B-benarkah!" Shinjiro heran.

"Hm?" Mitsuru berpikir. "Oh. Hotel itu…HAH!" dia kaget sendiri.

"Masih di Shirakawa Boulevard?" tanya Minato.

"WHAT!" semuanya kaget. "Shirakawa Boulevard!" smuanya hampir kejang-kejang.

"Ya, masih di situ. Tapi, ga papa lah. Pasti aman." Kataku. "Sebaiknya aku kesana."

"Aku ikut. Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa." Kata Minato serius gimanaa gitu.

"Mi-Minato-kun…" Yukari menunduk.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyaku dan Minato barengan.

Hening.

"Ya…sebaiknya aku bergegas." Kataku. Aku membungkuk kepada mereka-mereka yang menjadi batu entah mengapa. "Sayonara."

Aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Minato menyusulku. Dan kita ke Shirakawa Boulevard.

* * *

><p>Di depan Shirakawa Boulevard…<p>

"Siap-siap aja dirayu sama gadis-gadis brengsek." Kataku dingin.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku akan diam walau ditarik-tarik." Kata Minato percaya diri.

"Kalau saking banyaknya cewek menarikmu?"

"Hmm…kalau di tonjok, ga enak. Di dorong aja kali, ya?"

"Terserah." Kataku dingin. "ayo masuk"

* * *

><p>Di dalam Shirakawa Boulevard…<p>

"Selamat datang! Ih, kamu ganteng banget siiihhh!" teriak seorang cewek yang merayu Minato.

"Ke kamar aku, yuk!" teriak cewek lain.

Banyak cewek-cewek menarik-narik Minato. Sedangkan aku juga dirayu tapi dengan tegas aku menolaknya dengan sadis. (B.G.M : Jomblo –Saykoji)

"Mi-Minako!" teriak Minato dari belakang. Ternyata dia ketinggalan.

"Dorong." Kataku sedikit teriak agar Minato mendengar.

Mendengar perkataanku, Minato langsung mendorong gadis-gadis itu dan berlari ke arahku.

"Katanya bisa jaga diri…gimana sih." Kataku.

"Ya…kan cewek emang begitu. Lebay. Tapi, kau sangat berbeda dari yang lain." Kata Minato sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kalau di sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sama. Banyak cewek sekelasku meminta ajarin mereka pelajaran ini-itu. Pusing. Sama seperti cowok yang bernama Akihiko itu. Dia orang paling terkenal di dunia cewek sekolah Gekku. Tapi, cewek-cewek meminta Akihiko itu kencan. Bukan ajarin pelajaran ini-itu." Jelas Minato.

"Ngga nanya." Kataku singkat. Siapa sih orang sepertiku tertarik sama gossip ngga penting itu? Aku kan hanya tanya kalau di sekolah apakah sama seperti di hotel bodoh ini. Kenapa jadi ke Akihiko itu?

"Memang, tidur bersama cewek cantik nan hot memang enak. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik!" kesal Minato.

"Udah, cepet ke kamarku saja." Usulku. Aku itu orangnya ngga mau yang lelet-lelet.

* * *

><p>Di depan kamarku…<p>

"Jangan sampe ada cowok lagi." Kataku kesal dan pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Minato.

"Ngga." Aku membuka kamarku. Sepi, ngga ada orang. Kalau ada orang, langsung ku tebas orang itu.

"Ya, suasana kamar hotel bodoh dan dongo nan brengsek ini. Terlalu hot." Kataku.

"Ya, Junpei pasti bakalan berpikir yang aneh-aneh nih." Kata Minato.

Koperku di sebelah tempat tidur. Langsungku rapikan koperku dan bergegas kembali ke Shirakawa Boulevard.

* * *

><p>Saat di perjalanan…<p>

"Hmm…sepertinya kita telat deh." Kata Minato. "Jam 11.53." lalu dia kaget. "Oh My God."

"Kenapa Minato?" tanyaku.

"Ng-ngga…ngga kenapa-napa." Kata Minato. Aku tau dari matanya, dia berbohong.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan saja." Kataku ketus.

"Ngga! Ngga kenapa-napa! Suer!" katanya seperti sedikit teriak. Aku menjadi kesal.

"Oh, kakak tidak mau memberitau sesuatu yang ada di hatimu itu? Kalau iya, aku akan kasih tau ke pada mereka-mereka yang ada di asrama itu bahwa kau itu pernah menonton kaset porno temanmu itu dan kau juga pernah mengompol waktu kau di pantai Yakushima itu." Ancamku. "Dan juga kau pernah menaruh upil di makanan makhluk bernama Junpei itu."

"Eh…eh…eh! Jangan!" panic Minato. "Ngga! Bener, Minako! Ngga ada apa-apa!"

"Bener?" tanyaku. Aku menatap Minato. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak berbohong.

"Iya. Pokoknya, jangan, ya! Kalau kau pernah membocorkan rahasiaku, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi!" ancam Minato.

"Kalau gitu kita deal." Kataku.

"Ya." Kata Minato.

Hening. Kita masih jauh menuju asrama. Terasa waktu sangat lama.

"Hari ini bulan purnama ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku suka bulan purnama." Kata Minato.

"Ya, aku juga suka." Kataku. "Menurutku, ada sesuatu dibalik kebulatan bulan purnama itu."

"Apa iya? Menurutku, bulan purnama itu penuh dengan arti." Kata Minato.

"Ya, itu maksudku, bego." Kataku.

"Ya…bulan sabit juga." Kata Minato sambil melihat bulan. Begitu juga aku.

Begitu bulat. Begitu cerah. Begitu indah. Begitu menawan. Begitu menarik. Begitu cantik.

"Purnama…Purnama!" Minato kaget lagi. "Waduh, bulan purnama! Duh, gimana ini!" Minato panic.

"ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Minako! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke asrama!"

Minato langsung menarikku erat dan ketat sambil berlari kencang. Menuju asrana… (Menuju ke asrama aja kaya kemana aja…(apa maksudnya sih?))

* * *

><p>Aku dan Minato sampai di asrama. Teman-teman Minato sedang duduk di sofa dan kelihatan panic juga.<p>

"Arisato! Ini bulan purnama! Sana siap-siap!" perintah Mitsuru.

"5 menit lagi waktunya!" panic Fuuka.

"Dan ini yang ke Sembilan." Kata Aigis.

"Cepat sonooo!" perintah Yukari.

"Baik!" Minato menatapku. "Oh, aku akan tunjukan kamarmu. Kamarmu di lantai 3 dan yang paling ujung ya." Dia menggenggam tangan kananku. Tapi kutahan.

"Hold it right there." Kataku. "Apa yang special dari bulan purnama ini?" tanyaku penasaran. "I know you're lying, Minato."

"Udah, I have no time! Kau kan capek, sebaiknya kau tidur saja!" katanya tegas.

"Mau aku kasih tau?" ancamku.

Minato menelan ludah.

"Arisato, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kita ada masalah private." Kata Akihiko.

Aku kesal. Kenapa aku ngga dikasih tau? Kenapa aku ga boleh tau? Apa dibalik bulan purnama ini? Sudah kuduga bulan purnama bulan yang penuh arti. Tapi…apa?

"Tch…alright, then." Dengan kesal, gedebak-gedebuk aku membawa koperku dan ke lantai tiga ke kamarku tanpa di temani oleh Minato.

Aku di depan kamarku. Dan, aku sepertinya lupa sesuatu.

"Kunci…kunci…belom minta kunci…goblok." Aku menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki mendekati. Dan kulihat Yukari menghampiriku.

"Hei…kau *Hosh* *Hosh* lup-*Hosh* lupa…kuncinya *hosh*" kata Yukari ngos-ngosan sambil ngasih kunci kamarku.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kataku tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, aku tinggal dul—"

23.59.59…

00.00.00…

* * *

><p>Suasana langsung berubah. Lorong menjadi hampa, semuanya serba hijau, banyak darah di lantai dan di dinding (B.G.M : Dinding pak dinding, oy! Dinding pak dinding. Kepalaku pusing, oy! Ketimpa dinding.) aku kaget hanya melotot.<p>

"What's happening?" tanya Minako.

"Ngg..ehh…" Yukari gugup. "Y-ya, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarmu! Kau akan aman disini. Dan jangan keluar!" perintah Yukari. "Ya, aku tinggal dulu. Da! Jangan tinggalkan kamarmu!" Yukari pergi.

"'Aman'? berarti…ada apa-apanya dong? Kenapa semuanya menjadi ijo? Kenapa banyak darah?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Sebaiknya aku mengintai mereka-mereka." Kataku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang langsung kubuka kamarku dan menaruh koperku. Lalu pergi kebawah secara diam-diam.

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok. Mereka-mereka menuju pintu utama untuk pergi. Sebaiknya aku ikuti mereka. Mereka semua telah pergi meninggalkan asrama ini. Langsung ku ikuti mereka.

* * *

><p>Langkah demi langkah ku ikuti mereka. Saat di perjalanan, banyak peti mati berdiri tegak. Sungguh menyeramkan. Tapi, kenapa mereka biasa-biasa aja?<p>

* * *

><p>Mereka-mereka berhenti di Palauwnia Mall, termasuk kakakku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Betapa kurang ajarnya dia tidak mau memberi tau tentang semua ini. Setelah ini, akan ku smack down dia!<p>

Aku bersembunyi di balik pilar. Mereka berbincang-bincang mencari sesuatu. Aku melihat sekeliling. Seperti di asrama, hampa. Semuanya berwarna hijau, berlumuran darah, dan mengerikan. Bukannya aku takut, tapi aku merasa tidak enak.

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu, escapade tempatnya." Kata Minato.<p>

"Ya, kau pilih siapa?" tanya Akihiko.

"Aku pilih Senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, dan Mitsuru-senpai." Kata Minato.

"Kenapa pada kakak kelas semua?" tanya Junpei sewot.

"Ada masalah?" Shinjiro, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko men-death glare Junpei.

"we're wasting time. Let's go." Usul Shinjiro.

"Right." Kata Mitsuru.

"Weapon?" tanya Minato.

"All set." Kata Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Mitsuru.

"Armor?" tanya Minato lagi.

"No worries." Kata Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Mitsuru lagi.

"Accessories?" tanya Minato lagi dan lagi.

"Ready." Kata Akihiko, Shinjiro dan Mitsuru lagi dan lagi.

Ngapain sih mereka? Mau perang? Perang sama siapa? Minato ngapain nanya-nayain begituan? Apakah dia pemimpin? Ih, banyak nanya.

"Then, let's go." Kata Minato.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan disko atau tempat orang-orang 'minum-minum'. Ngapain mereka? Ih, dasar pembohong Minato.

Serasa baru lima menit mereka masuk ke tempat itu. Dan…

"_Fuuka! Analisis shadow ini!"_ teriak seseorang dari speaker.

"Baik, Minato-kun!" jawab Fuuka.

Shadow?

"Don't use any Zio skill! It's strong against it!" kata Fuuka.

Zio? Apa itu? Kedengarannya seperti petir-petiran (?)

Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah kupu-kupu biru lewat.

_Follow me…._

Tak kusadari bahwa aku mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei dan semuanya yang tersisa yang di luar situ menatapku kaget.

"M-Minako-chan! Sudah kubilang jangan tinggalkan kamarmu!" teriak Yukari. Aku mengabaikannya.

Aku focus ke kupu-kup itu. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengabaikan mereka. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Dan kupu-kupu itu berhenti di suatu tempat gelap dan sunyi. Dan lalu kupu-kupu itu hilang diserap sesuatu.

Kenapa aku mengikutinya ya?

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak seseorang. Kedengarannya seperti suara laki-laki.

"Huh?" aku menengok kebelakang. Ada 1 pria seperti lansia *Meong (?)*, 1 pria seperti professor *Mbeekk (?)*, dan 1 wanita bermuka tanpa dosa. *Keciprut (?)*

"Halo…" kata pria yang telanjang dada dan memiliki tato di sekujur tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Minako-san!" teriak perempuan. Kedengarannya seperti Akihiko *Lho? Kok suaranya cewek?* *Lho? Kan dia lagi battle!* maksudnya, kedengarnya seperti Aigis.

"Uhh…let's get this done, Takaya." Kata pria yang memiliki rambut biru pendek memakai baju keplek-keplek berwarna hijau dan membawa koper.

"Baiklah." Katanya. Dia mengambil suntikan dari tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kataku.

"Tenang…ini tidak sakit. Mungkin sedikit. Sekarang, tutup matamu." Perintah pria itu.

Emang gue mau?

Pria yang memiliki tato itu menarik tangan kananku ke arahnya. Aku tahan tapi…

Tiba-tiba badanku terasa lemas.

Alhasil aku disuntik oleh pria yang memiliki tato itu.

"Ngh…uhh…no…bro..ther…" Aku, kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ga papa, dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit perubahan ritual (lho?)."

-Minako's POV End-

* * *

><p>-Minato's POV-<p>

"*Hosh* *Hosh*… gile…susah banget shadownya." Kataku ngos-ngosan. "Gile sampe 1,5 jam!"

"untung aku tidak terlalu asing dengan Zio. WAHAHAHA!" Akihiko tertawa jahat. Sejak kapan dia gaje begini?

"Aku mah biasa aja." Kata Mitsuru dan Shinjiro.

"_Minato-kun! Bahaya! Minako-chan disini!_" teriak Fuuka.

"APA!" teriakku panik.

"Seharusnya dia tidur!" kata Shinjiro ikutan panic.

"_Dia sekarang di back alley. Aigis, Ken, Junpei-kun di ikuti Yukari-chan menuju kesana! Sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang!_" teriak Fuuka lagi. "_Tapi,_ _Aigis lebih duluan dari mereka. Jadi, sepertinya, Aigis akan menangkapnya._" Tambah Fuuka

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Aigis. Dengan cepat aku menendang pintu escapade dan segera keluar. Begitu juga senpai-senpai ku. Kulihat Fuuka dan Koromaru sedang berdiri di dekat air mancur. Fuuka menghilangkan Lucianya.

"Yukari, Ken, Junpei! Dimana Minako!" teriakku lewat speaker.

"_Kau tidak akan percaya ini_." Nada Junpei sedih.

"_D-dia…_" nada Ken tidak percaya.

"D-dia kenapa! Dia dimana! Apakah dia baik-baik saja!" tanyaku dengan tegas. Baru sekali bertemu udah mau berpisah lagi. Unbelievable!

"_Maafkan aku Minato-kun…dia menghilang_." Yukari menjawab.

DEG!

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Cari lagi! Pasti dia ada!" Teriakku. Air mataku turun. "A-Aigis! Dimana kau!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Aigis. "Aigis!"

"_Tidak ada. Tadi dia disini. Lalu dia menghilang._" Jelas Ken.

"Pasti ada! Adik Arisato pasti ada!" teriak Mitsuru.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke sini." Kata Shinjiro.

"_Right._" Jawab Ken, Yukari, Junpei.

Yukari, Ken, dan Junpei kembali ke kita.

"Dia beneran ga ada?" tanya Akihiko.

Ken, Yukari, dan Junpei mengangguk.

Aku sangat sedih. Ini seharusnya berjalan lancar. Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang, dia menghilang. Air mataku meluncur deras. Aku duduk di kursi dekat air mancur. Menangis dengan derasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun. Kami akan menemukan adikmu." Kata Yukari mencoba men-cheer up-kan aku.

"*Woof* *Woof*" Koromaru menggonggong.

"Kenapa Koro-chan?" tanya Fuuka.

Kami melihat sekeliling.

"Mana Aigis?" tanya Fuuka, Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei barengan.

"Ugh, pertama, Minako menghilang. Sekarang Aigis yang menghilang! Ada apa dengan dunia!" kesal Junpei.

"Only one plan we had." Kata Ken dingin. "Find them."

"Find them by Split Up." Kata Fuuka.

-Minato's POV End-

* * *

><p>OLE!<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga. Penuh dengan ketegangan kan? Iya dong.

Btw, sekolah gue tuh sekali. Ya, hal itu tidak penting

Boleh minta review nya? ~(*-%)~ *Mata bengek*

Kebanyakan English nya ya? Weka weka.


	6. For real?

What's up, bro? *SKSD*

Maap ya lama nge post fic ini, oke. Disini ceritanya lagi gimana-gimana sama anggota 'depannya-S-belakangnya-A' dan pasti kalian tau siapa. Yup, seperti biasa: baca ajaaaa! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Oke, kita pake POV-POV-an aja yak.<span>

-Minako's POV-

Badanku terasa begitu berat, begitu lemas. Aku susah membuka mata. Sekujur tubuhku seperti terpaku di permukaan bumi. Badanku terasa dingin, seperti es menempel di tubuhku. Mataku seperti ditutup batu. Semua organ tubuhku seperti tak bisa bergerak.

(Note : Ini agak porno sebenarnya, tapi, demi Fic ini, yaa…jadi maaf yak,(Anak berumur se gue kok bikin fic porno *Baru nyadar*-_-)

_Minako…_

"*Gasp*" entah dari mana, tenagaku kembali sehingga aku dapat duduk serentak. "Kak…kakak…." Aku ngos-ngosan. Aku menggelengkan keras kepalaku untuk menyadarkan diri. Kusadar bahwa aku di atas lantai yang berair dingin. Pantesan dingin, pikirku.

"Ah," orang yang seperti lansia tadi berdiri di depanku. "…akhirnya kamu bangun," dia menepuk tangannya (Sekali doang).

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Tiba-tiba wajah orang bermuka lansia itu memerah. "Ehem, Ya, seba—"

"What a minute…" aku menatap matanya dalam. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyaku tegas.

Dia menunjuk ke arah tubuhku. Aku bingung, jadi, kulihat tubuhku. SHIT, aku…telanjang. (MAAP YANG TERSINGGUNG! *Bungkuk-bungkuk*)

"The hell!" kagetku polos. "Kau, menelanjangiku?"

"Ya…itu ide Jin, kalau kau melarikan diri, kau akan malu dan kembali kesini," dia tersenyum keji. "Kita langsung ke point, siapa namamu, cantik?"

"None of your business." Tolakku singkat.

"Ayolah," dia lalu berjongkok didepanku. Secara reflek aku menutupi *maap, ehem* dadaku. "Atau, kau mau ini?" dia menodongkan pistol ke pundakku.

"Minako," aku sendiri kaget kenapa aku memberi namaku.

"Nama…yang indah," dia tersenyum evil. "Kau pasti ber—"

"Kenapa aku disini, Dimana aku, dan Kenapa kau menculikku?" dengan cepat aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Baru kuingin bilang itu," dia menutup matanya, "Kau berada di 'Tempat Rahasia' Strega,"

"Strega?" kuangkat alisku.

"Ya, agen rahasia," #eaa.

"Lanjut, da—"

BOOM!

"Minako-san!" terdengar suara perempuan.

"Uggh, kenapa harus sekarang!" katanya kesal. "By the way, namaku Takaya. Ya, sampai disini dulu, farewell," dia membungkukan badan ala pangeran.

"Wait!" aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia telah hilang layaknya diserap oleh asap. Terdengar suara hentakan kaki mendekat. "Minako-san!"

"Aigis?" kucoba untuk menebak.

Ya, benar dugaanku, yang datang adalah Aigis. "Minako-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku diam saja. Kuyakinkan dia tau aku tidak apa-apa. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" aku angkat kedua pundakku. "Kalau begitu," entah dari mana dia mengeluarkan kain seukuran tubuhku dari belakangnya, "Sebaiknya Minako-san memakai ini saja dulu, maaf, hanya itu yang kubawa," katanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja kupakai kain itu untuk menutupi tubuhku, tentunya. "Bagaimana caranya kau menerobos tembok itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tembok yang bolong.

"Itu…tak usah dibahas," "Sebaiknya, kita ke Iwatodai station, kuyakin kakakmu dan teman-temanku akan menunggu," aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, kenapa Minako-san disini dan tidak memakai baju?"

"Aku…diculik oleh," aku mengangkat kedua tangan dan kedua tanganku menunjukkan kata 'piss' (Ampun maksudnya,) sambil 'mengangguk-angguk-an' "'agen rahasia'—Strega kalau tidak salah,"

"Strega!" Aigis kaget.

"Ya, sebenarnya, siapa itu 'Strega'?"

"Itu bukan agen rahasia! Bukan sama sekali! Mereka adalah geng yang menyebalkan-bodoh-brengsek-nan-jahat tau!"

"Oh," hanya itu reaksiku. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu,"

"Y-ya.."

* * *

><p>Saat di perjalanan…<p>

"Minako-san, sebelumnya, kau datang dari mana?" kata Aigis mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" kutengok dia; dari tadi aku bengong. "Oh, Inaba." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa ke Inaba?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku diam saja. Ku tak ingat kenapa aku ke Inaba. Iya, ya, kenapa aku ke Inaba? Sejak kapan aku ke Inaba? Kenapa aku tinggal di rumah tante Masako si penyedap masakan? "—Ko-san?"

"Hm?" aku menyadarkan diri. "Oh, aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja ku di Inaba, tak tau kenapa," aku beralasan.

"I see…" Aigis sok inggris. Lalu dia menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya.

Hening melanda…

"Bolehkah, aku bertanya, Minako-san?"

"uh-huh,"

"Bagaimana kehidupan Minako-san di Inaba?" tanya Aigis lagi.

"Biasa saja,"

"Apakah seru situ?"

"Tidak jika ada tante Masako,"

"Siapa itu tante Masako?"

"Tante goblok yang suka mengaturku,"

"Nama sekolah disitu namanya apa?"

"Yasogami,"

"Murid-murid disana, apakah baik-baik?"

"Sebagian tidak,"

"Apakah…Minako-san melakukan sebuah perkerjaan?" (Ini lama-lama kayak ulangan Bahasa Indonesia ini -_-'')

"Beberapa,"

"Bekerja apa saja?"

"Good day care, origami, translate, dan di sebuah RS,"

"Banyak juga, Kenapa Minako-san bekerja pekerjaan itu?"

"'cause hanya itu yang ada,"

"Disitu…adakah tempat yang 'unik'?"

"Ada, seperti Naragaki Shrine,"

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah hidup disitu enak?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menanya itu?"

"Oh, ya."

"Sekarang, aku yang bertanya," kataku dalam nada serius. "Kenapa di sekeliling ini semua berwarna hijau, banyak darah, dan beberapa peti mati?"

"Hmm…" dia memikir. "Kita sedang di Dark Hour, dimana waktu berubah,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dark Hour hanya muncul ketika pukul 12 malam, di waktu itu, semua menjadi berubah, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, semua berwarna hijau, banyak darah, dan peti mati,"

"Kenapa ada waktu yang disebut Dark Hour?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…"

-End Minako's POV-

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Senpai, kau sudah menemukan Minako?" teriak Minato dari speaker sambil berlari.

"_Masih belum ketemu_," balas Shinjiro.

"Yukari, kau masih belum Minako?" teriak Minato dari speaker sambil berlari.

"_B-belum_," balas Yukari.

"Junpei si botak sakti! Sudah menemukan Minako belom?" teriak Minato dari speaker sambil berlari.

"_Gue ga bakalan jawab kalo lo ngatain gue si botak sakti_!" marah Junpei.

"Yaudah deh aah! Udah ketemu belom?" teriak Minato dari speaker sambil berlari. (Diulang-ulang mulu XD)

"_Gue lagi nyari_!" teriak Junpei dari speaker.

"Duh, dimana sih Minako?" Minato kesal sendiri.

"Minato, aku melihat sosok dua bayangan dari samping tembok! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" tiba-tiba suara panik Akihiko keluar dari speaker Minato kayak lagi di Scary Job.

"Tunggu sampai sosok bayangannya lewat atau menghilang!" perintah Minato.

* * *

><p>-Akihiko's POV-<p>

Dug…Dug…Dug…

"Kenapa aku dek-dekan ya?" tanyaku kecil.

"Oh, s'perti itu?" terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Ya, kau tau? Ayah dari Yukari-san ikut mengexperimen dengan Kirijo grup," terdengar suara berbeda dari yang tadi,

Kupilih aku tetap diam, melihat siapa yang akan muncul. Sosok bayangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Hm, ya, kuanggap itu mengerikan," terdengar suara cewek. Suara itu!

"Ya, that it's very scary, sampai terjadilah waktu ini," suara itu, juga!

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan keluarlah sosok perempuan seperti robot keluar duluan.

"Aigis!" sentakku.

"Akihiko-san?" kaget Aigis.

"Dimana adik Minato?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku disini," keluar wanita…Minako…—memakai kain!

"Minako! Ken-kenapa kau memakai kain?" bisa kurasakan wajahku merah.

"Oh, itu karena aku diculik oleh Strega,"

"STREGA!" teriakku. Beneran dia diculik strega!

"Ya, seperti itulah," dia membenarkan kainnya.

"Sebaiknya aku beri tau kakakmu," "Minato, aku sudah menemukan adikmu, Minako,"

"_Benarkah! Dimana! Cepat ke Iwatodai Station! CEPAT!"_ teriak Minato saking kagetnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Iwatodai Station,"pintaku. "…dan cepat!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

-End Akihiko's POV-

* * *

><p>Di Iwatodai Station…<p>

"Minako!" teriak Minato dari kejauhan diiukuti oleh teman-temannya. Lalu memeluk Minako. "Minako kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ya," jawab Minako singkat.

"Apa kau terluka!" Minato memeriksa tubuh Minako (Cuman bagian yang ditutupin kain doang!) dramatis.

"Tidaak," balas Minako dengan nada kesal.

"Oh, syukurlah," Minato kembali memeluk Minako. "Kenapa kau memakai kain?"

"Tanya saja Aigis. Males jelasin," kata Minako dengan cueknya.

"Penjelasannya sebaiknya di asrama." Usul Mitsuru.

"Baik," balas semuanya kecuali Shinjiro dan Minako.

* * *

><p>"STREGA?"<p>

"DITELANJANGI?"

"Ya, begitulah…"kata Minako dengan polosnya.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka menculik Arisato?" Mitsuru melangkah ke arah dimana Minato berdiri.

Minako hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin, karena dia adik Minato?" Tanya Junpei yang duduk di atas leher sofa.

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Minato-senpai?" Ken meminum tehnya kayak bapak-bapak lagi mancing (?).

Hening.

**Oke, mari kita skip yang ini, Author males XD maap ya yang baca. Soalnya ga ada ide Authornya =w=v**

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat, Minako," usul Shinjiro. "Kita tau kau lelah," #ciahlelah

"Ya," dengan lemas Minako berdiri dibantu oleh Fuuka. Lampu-lampu menyala.

"Hei, dark hour sudah selesai!" Junpei jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Kita dah tau goblok, kalo lampunya dah nyala," balas semuanya. Junpei nangis di pojokan.

"ugh," tiba-tiba Minako merasakan kesakitan. "Nngh.."

"Minako!" seperti biasa, Minato berlari ke arah Minato. "Kau tid—"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah," dengan cepat Minako memotong perkataan Minato.

"Kuantarkan kau ke kamarku, ya. Kalau di kamarmu, y'know, aku takut kau jatoh dari kasur,"

"Terserahlah," Minako malas menjawab. Diantarlah Minako ke kamar Minato.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Ternyata Minato mempunyai sosok baik yah, kalau didekat adiknya," Akihiko tersenyum salut.

"Biasanya dia dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeem terus," ejek Junpei.

"Mungkin dia begitu kangen sama dia," Yukari tersenyum.

"Dia begitu perhatian," Mitsuru melipat kedua tangannya.

"Penuh dengan kasih sayang," Fuuka menepuk tangannya.

"Tch…" Shinjiro tersenyum salut, sama seperti Akihiko.

"Ya, namanya juga saudara kembar," Aigis tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu," tambah Ken.

Semuanya langsung kaget dan menunduk. (And you know what's that mean (Sok inggris))

* * *

><p>Fiuh, selesai juga fic ini.<p>

Maaf ya yang nyekip itu. Ya, author bener-bener ga punya ide! Ya, maap aja ya. Review kalau bisa!


End file.
